A new life with love
by sunlightprincess
Summary: Speed and Racer X have been to together for 6 years.Their lives will change foreveR. Speed and Racer x slash


This is my second story with Speed and Racer X .

There will be a lilttle suprise in the end.

If you don;t like them as a couple **THEN GO AWAY SHOOO!!!!!!!.**

For you guys who !!!! Happy reading!!!

* * *

"Inspector!!" I scream as I ran down the hallway of the look up from the floor,he looked relief "Speed,you came" I stop at front of him,I took a deep breath before I speak to him."Inspector, is X okay ?,he not hurt really bad isn't ?" I ask so worried he took a deep beath before he speak."He is fine,Speed he just sleeping now, you can see him have a broke arm,a few crack rids,concussion but other then that Speed he just fine." Inspector said.

I fealt so glad that X wasn't hurt bad "Thank you so much,Inspector I'm going to see him now" I said as I put my hand on the door handle he smile and nod his that Inspector leave I turn the door handle and I open the door there he was,X on the bed sleeping.I came over to the bed I pull up a chair to the bed I sit down on the chair then I took his hand into mine.

I start to cry little bit "oh X I'm so happy you are okay" I said as I kiss his hand.X and I are together for 6 years,it took us forever to tell each other how we kept 'us' quiet for 3 months but my family find out but they weren't said that if I was happy with X,they were happy I was happy that they said that to me.I stand up and sit down on bed close to X.

I put my arms around his waist genltly,I put my head on his shouder I start sing into his ear a song,our song from our first date.

_I know we've been friends forever,  
But now I think I'm feelin' somethin' totally new.  
And after all this time,  
I've opened up my eyes,  
Now I see,  
You were always with me_

I start to smile at the memories that came to my mind as I continue to sing into his ear

_Could it be,  
You and I,  
Never imagined?  
Could it be,  
Suddenly,  
I'm fallin' for you?  
I am falling  
Could it be,  
You were right here beside me,  
And I never knew?  
Could it be,  
That it's true,  
That it's you ?_

Could it be ?

That it's you.

The reasson why X was in the hospital becase he had to chase down a runaway Inspector told me over the phone that they were in the cars racing then the suspect use a trick that send X off the road.I start to cry again I still remember the day we met in my was greatest day of my life.

_It's kinda funny you were always near,  
But who would ever thought that we would end up here?  
And everytime I needed you,  
You've been there for me through.  
And now it's clear,  
I've been waiting for you_

I still remember that X took me out on our frist date he took me to dinner and walk into a park that where we had our kiss.

_Could it be,  
You and I,  
Never imagined?  
Could it be,  
Suddenly,  
I'm fallin' for you?  
I am falling  
Could it be,  
You were right here beside me,  
And I never knew?  
Could it be,  
That it's true,  
That it's you?_

Could it be ?

Oooooooh, it's you

Then I fealt arms around me then I heard X voice sing into my ear.

_'Cause today's the start of the rest of our lives,  
I can see it in your eyes  
Oh, that it's real,  
And it's true,  
That it's just me and you  
Could it be?  
Could it be?  
That it's true,  
That it's you  
_

I smile as I pull away to see his eyes when I did that I saw him smile at put his hand on my chreek and I put my hand on his hand where my chreek start to sing together.

_Could it be,  
You and I,  
Never imagined?  
Could it be,  
Suddenly,  
I'm fallin' for you?  
I am falling  
Could it be,  
You were right here beside me,  
And I never knew?  
Could it be,  
That it's true,  
That it's you ?_

We keeping smile at each other.

_Could it be ?  
Oh, yeah  
That it's you  
Could it be,  
That it's true,  
That it's you ?  
Could it be ?  
That it's true  
That it's you ?  
That it's you_

Oh, it's you

X pull me down to him, our lips met, he put his tounge into my mouth so did pull away, X was the only who spoke first "did the Inspector told what happen?"

"yeah he did.I was worried about you,X" I said.

"Speed,I'm sorry about that" X said as he put both his hands on my face.

"It's okay X as long you are okay that fine with me" I said as I smile at me then he reach under the pillow put out a little black box I fealt my face start to heat up and my heart to speed up."Speed will you do the hounor to become my husband?" He ask as he open the ring box there was a engagement ring just for me.

I smile and said "yes I do" I start to cry again.X wipe away my tears, smile at me and pull out the ring and put on my finger, kiss my hand."I love you ,Speed"

X said "I love you too, X" we both hug and our lives together is just the Beginning.

* * *

There you have it reviews please.


End file.
